


Perfect Blend

by souzen



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swear Words, craig is worried about nothing, first fic i have written for this fandom, i haven't written anything in two years so it is kinda terrible lol, minor mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzen/pseuds/souzen
Summary: Craig stresses himself out trying to figure out what to get Tweek for Valentine's Day





	Perfect Blend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written anything in years but I saw a balloon that was perfect for this pair and couldn't not write it. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Craig was at a loss. The problem was that there was more than one problem tied together.The first being that for every crudely drawn yaoi picture he took down, two more graphic pictures seemed to replace it. Over the years the art had tapered off, only to resurface in the last year when Craig had hit a major growth spurt landing him at 6'0”. Tweek was one of the shortest in their class coming in at 5'4”. 

It continued through the entire month of January and escalated drastically in February. This seemed to upset Tweek and Craig didn't know how to fix that, other than ignore the less risque ones in hopes that no more would appear. There was only so much available space for art anyway right?

The second problem was that Craig could see how Tweek looked longingly at the pictures that were sweet and cute and filled with romantic shit. He didn't know what to do with that. They had never really celebrated Valentine's day because the one time Craig had asked, Tweek had shouted that it was too much pressure and almost pulled out several chunks of hair worrying about it. They had decided after that they would just treat it as a regular day and do nothing. It had been working fine for the past six years. 

Or so Craig had thought. He was honestly at a loss. Had Tweek always looked like this around Valentine's day, secretly hoping Craig would get him something, and he had just never noticed? Sure, Craig wasn't the most romantic person on the planet but he did try to be an attentive and caring boyfriend.

“rth to Craig. EARTH TO CRAIG!” Craig jerked away and glared at Clyde, flipping him off on principle. 

“What.” He said as he poked at his lunch. Cafeteria food had never looked less appealing.

“W-we've b-been trying t-to get your attention fo-for a while now.” Jimmy said with raised eyebrows.

Craig tugged at the sides of his space themed chullo without saying anything. It had been a gift from Tweek when his old one fell apart a couple years back. It was dark blue with little space ships floating around stars and planets. He could still remember how nervous Tweek had looked when he opened it. It made him smile fondly to himself. 

“So you want to tell us what's up with you or what?” Token asked around a bite of food.

Craig considered his problem and sighed. “I...I don't know what to do about Valentine's day.” He admitted after a minute. 

“Whaaaat?” Clyde practically squealed, barely containing himself to his seat. Craig felt like punching him.

Craig sighed again. “We've never really done anything because Tweek said it was too much pressure but...I don't know. We're getting older and it feels weird? I guess? Like we've never celebrated it but I think maybe Tweek wants to. He keeps looking at all these pictures up of us with this longing expression. But everything seems like a bad idea. A stuffed animal is too girly and Tweek could bake anything better than what I could buy and flowers seem really cheesy and they die.”

“Oh Em Gee. Craig, you useless homosexual! Are you actually worried?” Clyde slapped his hands over his mouth to hide his grin. “Like you're having actual feelings and it only took you six years to realize them?”

Craig flipped him off again. “Fuck off dude.” Just because they weren't super into PDA didn't mean that he wasn't aware of his feelings for Tweek.

Token patted him on the back as Craig dropped his head into his arms. “Well buddy,Valentine's day is about being cheesy and romantic. If that's what Tweek wants then you should do it. What's the worst that could happen? You two have been together forever, I don't think this will a big deal.”

Craig grunted. “I mean it's Tweek. Being overemotional is kind of his thing.” 

He heard his friends snort in laughter and dragged himself back into an upright position.

“F-for what it's w-worth I thi-think he would like f-flowers.” Jimmy chimed in. “He alwa-always stops to look at the f-flowers that Mrs. H keeps in the drama room bef-before we leave class.”

Craig nodded and made a mental note. “Thanks.” 

“Chocolates!” Clyde exclaimed. “And a card and balloons. A giant stuffed bear! You can take them to him at the coffee shop! That would be super romantic! Oh and light some candles! Play some Barry Manilow!”

Craig pulled a face. “That seems a little excessive. Especially in a coffee shop.”

“It's Valentine's day! You're supposed to be excessively in love.” Clyde said sagely, nodding his head once.

“Maybe just flowers and a card.” Token said. “Keep it simple and see how he responds. If it goes well then next year you can add more stuff.”

The bell shrilled, signaling the end of their lunch. Craig waved goodbye to his friends and stood up to stretch before taking his tray to the trash. Valentine's day was in a week and he needed to do some research.

His research ended up with him in the card section of the local supermarket six days later, questioning all of his life choices. He had tried to come earlier but he wanted to keep it a secret from Tweek. He'd managed come without Token, Jimmy, or Clyde because there was no way they'd let him live this down. He could almost hear them making fun of his discomfort anyway. 

It had been hard trying to come up with a convincing reason to not hang out with Tweek, especially since it was one of his few days off from the coffee shop. It had pulled at his heartstrings when Tweek looked at him with those sad green eyes asking if everything was ok.

There were so many cards with pink and red and purple that he was sure his eyes were going to bleed. If he was being honest, and he was at least to himself in his own mind, he was completely overwhelmed by the sheer volume of cards more than anything. How many ways could someone say 'I love you?' The answer was a lot apparently. 

He picked one at random and cringed at the poem inside.  
'Roses are Red  
But sometimes  
they're thorny  
When you're not with me  
I get kinda...'  
Way too cheesy and Tweek would probably freak out if he made a sex joke via romantic card. He looked at several more equally terrible cards.

'I think I've taken a viking to you.'

'I'd like a slice of you' with a piece of toast on the front.

'You've stolen a pizza my heart'

All of them made him cringe and he could only imagine Tweek's response. Why was this so hard? They'd been through crazier things than this.

'I'm obsessed with you in a non creepy way' “What the fuck?” Craig put the last card down and tugged at his hat in frustration. “That is creepy.” He muttered darkly, deciding to move the card behind a different one so people couldn't see it. 

He wandered away from the cards when a few other men came through with a determined set to their shoulders and desperation in their eyes. He stared blankly at the rows of stuffed animals with giant hearts and eyes. They were a little unsettling. 

A small child bundled in too many layers ran past him and dove into the bottom row of toys, squealing in delight. Craig watched as they tore through the toys and threw them around. He vaguely wondered where their parents were but decided it wasn't his business. 

He shuffled around the mess and kept walking down the aisle. There were a ton of sweets and heart shaped boxes of chocolates. Tweek had never seemed super interested in chocolates though. Craig resisted the urge to sigh loudly. It was just a stupid holiday companies used to make money. He didn't understand why it had to be a big deal.

The wistful way Tweek had stared at the pictures flashed in his mind and he ground his teeth. 'OK.' He told himself. 'You can't leave empty handed. Flowers. But what kind?' He turned down a different aisle and looked up at all of the balloons. Clyde's overexcited voice rang in his mind as if he had just shouted in his ear. 'BALLOONS!' Craig scoffed and pulled on a black string, tugging a random balloon out of the mess. 

“Like I'm gonna find the perfect balloo-” Craig stopped short and stared as the balloon bobbed back up. He tugged it again and watched it jerk down before floating back up. It was in the shape of a coffee pot. He pulled it closer to him to read it. 

'We're the perfect blend!' 

Craig continued to stare in wonder. Was this a sign? He tugged the string again just because he could and heard a giggle behind him. He turned to look. Wendy and Stan stood there with smiles on their faces.

“Is that for Tweek?” Wendy asked politely.

Craig resisted the urge to respond sarcastically. “...Yes...”

“Did you get the card to go with it?” Stan asked, clearly holding back a laugh.

Craig furrowed his eyebrows and considered flipping him off on principle. 

“You know,” Wendy said, edging toward him like he was a feral cat she'd like to try to pet anyway, “the one that says 'I love you a latte.'”

Craig shook his head no. “That's-” cliché. He finished in his head. 'But then so is the balloon. So was the whole holiday.'

“You totally should. I bet Tweek would love that.” Wendy said as she brandished the aforementioned card and thrust it into his free hand. “We saw it and thought of you two.” 

Stan rolled his eyes but opted to stay silent. Craig nodded to both of them and continued to awkwardly stare at the card. “Thanks...I guess.” 

Craig waited for them to leave before he moved away from the balloons. He clutched his items close and ignored the way he felt his face heat. There was nothing wrong with buying stuff for his boyfriend for Valentine's day. Other couples did this all the time.

“Excuse me mister! Hey! You with the space hat!”

Craig froze mid step and looked over at the small child. He vaguely recognized them as the one tearing through the toys earlier.

“Is that for your girlfriend?” the child pointed up at his balloon

“No. My boyfriend.” Craig said cautiously. Where were the parents? What even was this kid?

“Well you can't go without a bear. Everyone should get a bear for Valentine's day.” The kid nodded sagely before turning and picking up a frog with a crown and handing it to him. Craig was tempted to mention that it wasn't technically a bear. He surreptitiously looked around for anyone that might look like a parent. There was no one but him and the kid in the area.

“C'mon mister! We need chocolates too!”

“Look...kid, I-”

“C'mon! C'mon!” The kid bounded over to the next aisle and returned with a large, heart shaped box. “I got them! Let's go to the register!”

Craig took a deep breath and let it out loudly through his nose. “Ok. I will go to the register with you. But where are your parents?” 

The kid shrugged. At least Craig thought they did. It was hard to tell with the puffy yellow jacket and thick scarf. Craig started toward the registers. 

“WAIT!”

Craig stopped and looked back, raising an eyebrow.

“What about flowers? You gotta give flowers. My mommy always gives my daddy flowers.”

Craig opened his mouth and closed it again. The kid grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him toward the display of flowers. “Look how pretty they are!” Craig nodded impassively, looking for an employee or anyone to talk this child away from him. “Well, what are you gonna pick? I like the pink ones!”

Craig looked at the flower display. The roses were picked over pretty thoroughly but there were several mixed bouquets that looked nice. He grabbed one that had a large sunflower in it. It immediately made him thing of Tweek and he smiled softly.

“OK! That one is pretty.” The child said gleefully and grabbed his pants leg to drag him to the register. Craig tried not to trip on his feet as he fumbled with everything. He dumped everything at the register while the child bounced up and down excitedly. As he was paying, an equally bundled woman came around the corner.

“Morgan! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Leave that nice young man alone and and come over here!” Craig watched as Morgan bounded away, waving at him the entire way. He gave a half hearted wave back and let out a sigh. The cashier gave him a sly smile but thankfully stayed silent.

Craig was halfway back to his house when his phone went off. He grunted and tried to shuffle everything around to grab it, cursing as he almost dropped everything in the process. Nothing had fit in bags properly due to awkward shapes so the cashier had just handed him his items and wished him a good day.

It stopped ringing before he could wrestle it out of his jeans pocket. Craig shrugged and kept walking, hoping to make it home before anyone saw him. His phone went off again and he cursed loudly. It rang three more times before he was able to pry it out of his pocket. He huffed in exasperation as he rounded the corner to his neighborhood.

“Hello?”

“Craig!?”

“Hey babe. Are you ok?” Craig quickened his pace, ready to throw everything in his house and run to Tweek's if he needed to.

“Where are you? I-I'm ngh at your house but noONE is answeringthedoor!”

Shit.  
Shitfuckdamn.  
Craig was not prepared for this. Not mentally or physically. He was almost at his house and could see Tweek at his front door. He looked incredibly wound up, even from a distance.

“Uh-” What should he say?

“I just-I needed to talk to you ok? But you didn't pick up and nghIGOtworried so I came over and you weren't home and Iwasafraidsomething had hAPPened. You've seemed really nghhdistant and now you're lyingaboutwhereyouare!” Tweek cried out, looking almost hysterical. Craig felt his stomach drop in his shoes and took a shuddering breath.

“I'm fine babe. Everything is fine. Just take a deep breath for me ok?”

“But where are you?” Craig winced at the shrill volume of the question. 

Craig cleared his throat loudly, cringing when Tweek violently twitched and whirled around. 

“....Hey...honey.” Craig smiled sheepishly, acutely aware of the plush frog, balloon, flowers, card and the heart shaped box of chocolates he currently held. He had not kept it simple like Token had said to do. He closed his eyes as he felt his face heat up. “Surprise. I guess. I was gonna bring these to the coffee shop tomorrow but...” He trailed off and opened his eyes. Tweek was just staring at him with wide eyes and he didn't know how to respond to that. He felt something akin to panic crawling up his throat and the seconds that passed in silence felt like light-years.

“Did-did you really buy all that ngh stuff forme?” Tweek asked quietly as he stepped closer.

Craig just nodded silently, not trusting his voice. Tweek smiled, softly at first, before it took over his whole face, lighting him up like the sun. Craig felt his heart swell uncomfortably full at the sight. He still felt so overwhelmed with affection every time he looked at Tweek that he was afraid he might burst at the seams one day. Craig smiled back at him, trying to play it cool. Tweek reached out, first to touch Craig's cheek, and then to pluck the stuffed frog from his arms. “Why a frog?”

Craig shrugged, “Why not?” He totally wasn't noticing that the stuffed toy was the same color as his boyfriend's eyes. Absolutely not.

“Is-is it because you're my prince charming?”

Craig snorted, rocking back on his heels. The balloon tied around his wrist swayed with him and plastic holding the flowers crinkled loudly. “How about we get inside so I can make you a cup of coffee?” 

“Yes please.” 

Craig walked the short distance up his porch, handing off various items to Tweek so he could fish out his house key to unlock the door. Once inside, he steered Tweek toward the kitchen as he tried to untie the balloon from his wrist. Tweek chuckled and deposited everything on the table before coming over to help. “How did you know?” He asked quietly as nimble, bandaged fingers worked at the knot.

Craig smiled softly. “I'm SuperCraig, remember?”

Tweek eyed him suspiciously. It wasn't very effective when one of his eyes twitched violently.

Craig smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “Happy Valentine's Day. A day early. Whatever.” 

Tweek snorted and wrapped his arms around Craig's neck to pull him down for another kiss. Craig put his hands on Tweek's hips and pulled him closer. The balloon floated to the ceiling where it bounced softly twice before stilling.“I love all of it. Thank you.” Craig hummed happily.

“You want to cuddle and watch Red Racer reruns?” Tweek asked quietly after a moment of swaying in silence. Craig nodded. Tweek grabbed the box of chocolates before heading to the living room. Craig looked up at the balloon on the ceiling again. 'We're the perfect blend!' He couldn't have worded it better if he had tried.


End file.
